pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS014: All About Arceus IV
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Archer takes control of Arceus, and using the plates, he shifts its types to attack Gold, Silver and Crystal, who are fighting back. Archer, however, uses Arceus to even summon the three Legendary Sinnoh Dragons: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. As Archer tries to get Giovanni's attention to return to Team Rocket, Petrel takes an interest in Silver. Chapter Plot Team Rocket's Pokémon are pulling Arceus to the Mystri Stage. As Gold, Crystal and Silver wonder what are they trying to accomplish, a blast blows them away. Ariana, Petrel and Proton proclaim they won't let them pass and ruin the ceremony, and dare them to fight. Without further ado, the battle starts: Chumee attacks Ariana's Murkrow, Golbat attacks Proton's Zubat and Weavile attacks Petrel's Golbat. Archer confronts Arceus, declaring that resistance is futile: he shows all the plates. Arceus becomes interested, as these are the plates it desires. Archer sees Arceus' anger, as it desires its power to be restored. However, Archer claims Arceus has to do what Archer says, as long as he has the plates. Archer declares a type shift as he shows a plate. Silver, Crystal and Gold look at the blue light, and notice Arceus' color has changed. Proton claims its type has changed, due to the Splash Plate, into a Water-type Pokémon. Arceus uses its attack, sweeping Gold, Crystal and Silver in water. Archer laughs, as he passes the Zap Plate, which blasts electricity onto the Pokédex Holders. He does that with Stone Plate to use a Rock-type move, a Meadow Plate for Grass and Mind Plate for the Psychic move. This overwhelms Silver, Gold and Crystal, while Archer is pleased that he can control Arceus as long as he has the plates. Archer knows that Arceus even lived in harmony with humans a long time ago, but is uncertain what has changed that fact. He does know that humans have extracted Arceus' power in form of plates. He suspects that Arceus, betrayed by humans, went to a slumber, but that changed when they summoned it again, and now they have it under their control. Silver suspected this as much, while Crystal asks why did he give the plates to the enemy. Gold claims he is uncertain, which makes Crystal mad, but only knows that using cheap tricks won't get them anywhere, considering Arceus was taken hostage. Ariana and Proton applaud Gold for his wisdom, since those things should've been left by someone, who could use them efficiently. Archer confirms this, and declares the power of the 16 plates that can hold Arceus. Archer confronts Crystal, stating it was with her help that they opened the path to Sinjoh Ruins, for one needed to walk alongside Arceus. In fact, Crystal's attempts to capture Arceus made it open its heart, which led to the path to the ruins being revealed. Crystal is displeased, while Archer states Arceus felt like that the moment it was born. Archer also applauds Silver, for all the Pokédex Holders did was to help their plan. He wants this collaboration taken to the next level, and orders Arceus to create. Many Unown appear beside Arceus, while Gold is uncertain what did Archer mean. Proton claims Arceus is also a Creation Pokémon, while Crystal, Silver and Gold wonder what is it creating. Archer states it is forming legends: out of nothing, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are formed, legends of time, space and anti-matter. Archer is fascinated to see the three Pokémon that Arceus created, and wonders who would dare to oppose Team Rocket, with these four Legendary Pokémon under his control, all in Giovanni's name, which surprises Silver. He asks Arceus to have their voice heard throughout the land: he asks of Giovanni to return, since they assembled the most powerful army for Team Rocket. Proton and Ariana are touched, as they now have the power, while Archer slams his fist in fury, asking Giovanni to return. Petrel notices Silver is silent, as he has heard a name that is disturbing him. Silver tries to push away Petrel, who disguises as Carr: he heard from him that Silver's actually Giovanni's son. Debuts Pokémon *Arceus (All 15 types) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters